


Warm is the tiniest flat

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Corsetry, Lace Panties, M/M, Sherlock in Heels, holmescest, mylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had moved in his tiny flat on Montague Street and the smallish place needs to be baptized in some sorts. Mycroft helps with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm is the tiniest flat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> Many thanks to Atlin for her support! 
> 
> Thank you for coming! If you spot any mistake or anything of the kind, please tell me :) Do enjoy your reading!

Sherlock smiled as Mycroft entered the tiny flat he had to call home. The couch was small, the bed was cramped between the wall and the enormous desk littered with papers and books and experiences at various levels of progression but there was nothing ill-smelling. On the contrary there was something that smelled like cologne of some sort. It was small but it was his place and he very well intended to have Mycroft on that bed in his room, in his own flat. 

His new pair of heels was shining purple, carefully polished; it had been quite expensive but not as expensive as his _aubergine_ lace-trimmed corset. Holmes the elder marvelled at the sight and could not help but gasp. His trousers were to become much more fitted than planned when he donned them in the morning.

Even before anything could have started, Sherlock closed firmly the door and on his way back dropped a kiss on his brother's lips, they had gotten quite dry as he could feel him getting tenser and tenser as desire was slowly making its way, warming his blood, heating his cheeks. The shy kiss became fiercer as the civil servant carded through his brother's tousled hair. After five minutes, they broke the kiss but Sherlock grinned as he got rid of Mycroft's tie _– annoying, stripes are awful on you –_ , the jacket , the trousers _-aren't they superfluous?-_ and even the crisp, white shirt _-this can be easily stained-_ and became no more than a puddle on the worn-out rug. 

Mycroft asked for his brother to give him a more general sight of him and so, the younger complied, made a step back as the other enjoyed the glorious sight of Sherlock lace-cladded bum. That was a sight to remember, perfect for a housewarming party.


End file.
